Talk:Regalis Imperium
Yeah, your eyes are fine. I'm bringing it back (again). This time, I've got some good stuff in line that'll keep it around. :) Anyway, this is all a work-in-progress, and I don't know when this'll become a part of the MBT (again) yet, so bear with me. --Cadden Blackthorne 15:15, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Is Eleyanos located in the Unknown Regions, and if so, where? Just curious :-) --Jagtai 16:09, 15 January 2008 (UTC) *Nope. It's going back to its original conceived location. It was something I spent forever trying to decide, and getting some neutral input from one Trai Kanossi (the original co-founder of Eleyanos) helped me decide. That being said, it's going to be located off the Ison Cooridor, kind of between that and Asyria. I had tampered with putting it where Talmohkt is now (it's going to be moved proportionally on the next map update), and lying both in the Outer Rim and Unknown Regions on the far left of the galaxy, but this position ended up becoming the victorious one. And if you were "just curious", you wouldn't have asked so innocently. ;) --Cadden Blackthorne 21:17, 15 January 2008 (UTC) **I admit it; I was trying to figure out if Eleyanos would be a threat to the BSC. So sue me :P --Jagtai 21:38, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ***Ah, ha! I knew it! :P (No, really, I figured that was why.) You wouldn't have had any need to worry, really. I'm sticking with the traditional Eleyanos. That is, they're about defending their borders from outside threats. So... yeah. Not that it matters, but it wouldn't have been a threat to BSC. :) --Cadden Blackthorne 22:28, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ****I was more concerned with Eleyanos being a threat to the plans of the BSC than a threat to the BSC itself, actually. ;-) Anyway, might Eleyanos be interested in allies / trading partners then? :-P --Jagtai 08:33, 16 January 2008 (UTC) *****I see. Expanding much? ;) It's a possibility. On a long-term note, it might hinder a storyline plan I have for the sector, but that's only due to the nature of becoming allies, but it could be worked around with some effort, regardless. So, I'll get back to you on that. I'm still trying to get it all fleshed out 'fore it is officialized. There were about three different versions of Eleyanos I had going (maybe four) in its entire lifespan, and now I'm trying to incorporate elements of all of them into one solid foundation. It's kind of frustrating, as some of them were very unique from the others. --Cadden Blackthorne 15:21, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ******Expanding? Me? Wouldn't dream of it! *looks greedily at the Unknown Regions* :-P --Jagtai 19:21, 16 January 2008 (UTC) *******Heh. --Cadden Blackthorne 19:57, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ********So, the Regalis Imperium is replacing Eleyanos? --Jagtai 11:15, 5 February 2008 (UTC) *********Yup. More story for me, that way. :) --Cadden Blackthorne 16:04, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Reasoning Figured, since I'll be having more free time than I perceived, I'm gonna get this thing rolling out asap. Goodies around. And yes, Jag, it will be in the relatively same-ish location. :P --Cadden Blackthorne 05:13, 12 September 2008 (UTC) *Good, good *whistles innocently* --Jagtai 05:49, 12 September 2008 (UTC) *Actually, I suppose I should be annoyed with the RE taking so much of MY Unknown Regions :P --Jagtai 05:55, 12 September 2008 (UTC) **Truthfully, Jag, the Regalis Imperium (:P) should be the least of your concerns. ;) --Cadden Blackthorne 17:02, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ***What should I worry about? GM'ed Sith? Mir getting his hands on cloning technology (Bothan supersoldiers, anyone?)? More GM'ed Sith? Even more GM'ed Sith? You're right, there's plenty to worry about :P --Jagtai 17:38, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ****Meh, this is a RPing forum. Technically, everything is GMed, 'cause none of it is real. And something has to spawn from nothing. ;) But, what should you worry about? Well, aside from your heavy allusion to GMed Sith (which, y'know, if you're gonna be saying that, I sincerely hope you're including your Sith Covenant as one of those GMed Sith groups ;)), I'm really not at liberty to say. And no, that doesn't mean I don't know. :P --Cadden Blackthorne 17:49, 12 September 2008 (UTC) *****True, but that doesn't mean we need super villains everywhere, all the time. And yes, I was including the Covenant (implicitly, since I was referring to the Order, Brotherhood and Empire :P) and the Sisterhood, and any other Sith group on the MBT. For once, I'd like a bit of peace in the galaxy. --Jagtai 21:23, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ******Lol, but peace just isn't any fun. :P --Cadden Blackthorne 22:00, 12 September 2008 (UTC)